This invention relates to a center tube and a guide for a filter that together form a filter cartridge assembly. More specifically, the invention relates to the guide that provides one end of the filter cartridge assembly while providing the load device that locates the filter cartridge assembly within the filter housing.
A typical filter includes a filter cartridge assembly having a media pack. The media pack typically includes a filter media arranged between opposing end discs. A center tube is arranged between the end discs within a central opening provided by the filter media to prevent the filter media from collapsing as fluid flows from an inlet side of the filter media toward the central opening to an outlet side. A guide is separately arranged between one of the end discs and the filter housing. The guide loads and locates the filter cartridge assembly within the filter housing for proper sealing.
The guide is typically a metallic coil spring or leaf spring and is difficult to handle during assembly. The guide biases the filter cartridge assembly toward a tapping plate, which is used to secure the filter to a mounting block. If the guide is improperly installed, then internal leaks and rattling of loose parts within the filter may result. It is also desirable to reduce the amount of metal within the filter to improve recyclability. What is needed is a non-metallic guide that is easier to assemble properly.